Trinucleosome fractions from chicken erythrocyte chromatin (digested with micrococcal nuclease and sized on a sucrose gradient) were labeled with Nanogold via their lysines. The hope was to locate the linker histones relative to the core nucleosome, and orient the N-and C-termini relative to the linker DNA. There was quite a bit of labeling, but it was not clear how many of the linker histones remained in the complex. Different conditons for labeling and/or fixing will be tried.